This invention relates to a manually operated breast pump, and more particularly to a manually operated breast pump which can be supported and operated using one hand, and which can be easily disassembled for cleaning and sanitizing.
It is generally desirable to manually stimulate the breast to encourage lactation during withdrawal of milk using a breast pump. For this reason, it is preferable that the manual breast pump be capable of being operated using only one hand so that the other hand can be used to encourage lactation. However, most know manual breast pumps require two-handed operation, one hand holding the milk-receiving vessel and the other hand operating the manual suction device. For example, many manual breast pumps include a cylinder defining a suction chamber and a piston which is reciprocated with respect to the suction chamber to create a vacuum. Other similar manual breast pumps include a cylinder defining a suction chamber and having a second cylinder slidably received over the cylinder defining the suction chamber. Operation of many of these types of breast pumps require the use of one hand to support the milk-receiving vessel or part of the manual breast pump, while the other hand is used to reciprocate the piston or outer cylinder. Many other breast pumps, especially older designs, employ a squeeze bulb which is connected by a flexible conduit to a pump body. In order to use these types of breast pumps, the pump body must be supported in one hand while the bulb is squeezed with the other hand.
Some manual breast pumps have been designed for one-handed operation, but they have generally been awkward to use. For example, many manual breast pumps designed for one-handed operation require that the operator support the pump and bottle with their thumb, such as by inserting the thumb through a thumb ring or wrapping the thumb around the neck connecting the breast shield or funnel to the pump body, while using their fingers to push a lever or handle toward the thumb supporting the pump and milk-receiving vessel. Operation of these types of manual breast pumps can be awkward, difficult, fatiguing, and uncomfortable. In particular, the pump and milk-receiving vessel are largely supported by the thumb, and the required operating movement tends to exert a moment on the pump and milk-receiving vessel about the thumb which must generally be opposed by the breast.
Still another disadvantage with manual breast pumps designed for one-handed use is that they have been relatively complicated and difficult to disassemble for cleaning and sanitation. For example, manual breast pumps designed for one-handed operation have generally included co-operating piston and cylindrical suction chamber arrangements which are integrally connected to the portion of the pump which is secured to the milk-receiving vessel, and wherein the piston is not removable from the cylindrical suction chamber. As a result, it is generally difficult to thoroughly clean and disinfect the pump, especially the internal portions of the suction chamber.
Another disadvantage with known manual breast pumps is that a piston or other reciprocating member must be moved linearly through a straight cylinder during operation. In order to effect such linear movement during operation of the manual breast pump, it is generally necessary to provide a relatively complicated pump mechanism comprising a large number of components which are difficult to assemble and disassemble, and/or require the operator to make awkward and uncomfortable pumping movements.
A further problem with known manual breast pumps is that they generally either do not include a one-way valve between the manual breast pump and the milk-receiving vessel, or, if they do, it is a relatively complicated, multiple component valve arrangement such as ball or plug-type valve arrangement. A one-way valve which allows milk to flow into the milk-receiving vessel, but which prevents milk from flowing back from the milk-receiving vessel into the pump body is highly desirable. However, it is also desirable to achieve the one-way valve function with a simpler, less expensive device, which will reduce the overall cost of the manual breast pump and allow easier assembly and disassembly for cleaning and sanitizing of the components of the manual breast pump.